


Secret feelings

by batkondrat



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat
Summary: Мэтт почувствовал прикосновение на шее и открыл глаза, встречая взгляд самого солнечного человека в своей жизни...





	Secret feelings

Мэтт почувствовал прикосновение на шее и открыл глаза, встречая взгляд самого солнечного человека в своей жизни, тут же переводя взгляд на его еще сонную улыбку. Солнечные лучи проникали через занавеску, освещая затылок и отдельные волоски на голове Доминика, заставляя его почти светиться - Мэтт улыбнулся.  
\- Доброе утро, - прошептал Дом одними губами, глядя на него теплым взглядом. Мэтт протянул руку и положил ладонь на его шею, чувствуя пульсирующую венку, но над всем остальным превалировало тепло его тела после сна. Он скользнул рукой дальше, на затылок, запутываясь пальцами в прогретых солнцем волосах.  
\- Доброе утро, - прошептал Мэтт, чувствуя ожившую ладонь на своей шее - Дом продолжил медленно поглаживать его кожу пальцами.  
Мэтт пододвинулся и, закрыв глаза, провел носом по подбородку Доминика, сухо целуя царапающую его щетину, как только она достигла губ. Он повел губами по линии челюсти, слушая характерный шорох от прикосновения, утыкаясь носом в ямку сразу под ухом, чувствуя ряд теплых, мягких поцелуев на своей шее с одной стороны и ладонь, съехавшую с другой стороны на плечо и дальше, на спину, останавливаясь на пояснице.  
Мэтт вдохнул запах его кожи, улыбаясь, чувствуя сладкий аромат меда и ванили - запахи, которые всегда ассоциировались у Мэтта с солнцем и теплом. А, может, именно потому что Дом был его личным солнцем, он так достраивал ассоциативный ряд.  
Мэтт открыл глаза, натыкаясь взглядом на его светлые волосы и, подтянувшись, обхватил губами одну прядку, оттягивая, тут же слыша тихий смех Дома и чувствуя его горячее дыхание на своем плече. Мэтт отстранился, заглядывая в глаза Дому - тот продолжал улыбаться, хотя его улыбка на губах была едва заметна, но глазами он улыбался так, как редко кто видел. Мэтт наклонился и коснулся его губ, медленно, нежно целуя, не опошляя поцелуй участием языка, только губы, только мягкие прикосновения. Он закончил поцелуй, почти не отстраняясь, касаясь лица Дома своим, лаская его собой и ласкаясь сам, без слов признаваясь ему в любви.  
Мэтт положил голову на подушку, не разрывая контакт и не открывая глаз, а Доминик глубоко вздохнул, положив ладонь на его затылок, медленно перебирая его волосы.  
\- Поднимаемся? - шепотом спросил он.  
\- Мгм, - кивнул Мэтт, не двигаясь с места какое-то время, а потом с улыбкой отстранился от него, заглядывая в улыбающиеся глаза.  
Он спустил ноги на пол, поворачиваясь к Дому спиной, в тот же момент чувствуя его ладонь на пояснице, а следом - мягкий поцелуй на лопатке, тут же закрывая глаза и снова расслабляясь, выгибая шею, прося еще один поцелуй и получая его следом за тихим смехом.  
Доминик сел рядом и протянул белый халат Мэтту, сам заворачиваясь в точно такой же, на ощупь отыскивая тапочки на полу. Оглянувшись на ходу и улыбнувшись, Дом вышел из спальни, и Мэтт, затянув пояс, поднялся и последовал за ним.  
Когда он вошел на кухню, на столе уже стояла глубокая чашка, а рядом лежали две ложки. Доминик, под едва слышный смех Мэтта, достал из шкафа коробку шоколадных воздушных шариков и молоко из холодильника. Пока Дом сыпал шоколадные шарики, Мэтт наливал молоко. Они сели за стол и стали есть из одной тарелки, Дом иногда с улыбкой вытирал подбородок Мэтта, на что он только усмехался и пожимал плечами, специально позволяя капелькам молока сбегать по подбородку, лишь бы получить внимание и прикосновение.  
Они оставили посуду после завтрака на столе, а сами вернулись в спальню. Дом полусел-полулег, облокачиваясь на спинку кровати, а Мэтт сел между его ног, откидываясь на его грудь спиной, снова ласкаясь к своему солнцу, касаясь его не только лицом, но и водя пальцами по его рукам до локтей, иногда просовывая свои пальцы между его, сжимая, чувствуя ответное пожатие и улыбаясь, глядя на их соединенные руки.  
\- Сколько еще? - шепотом, не нарушая волшебную тишину, спросил Мэтт.  
\- Не больше пяти минут, - так же тихо ответил Дом, начиная нежно целовать его шею. Мэтт хныкнул, прикрывая глаза, сильнее сжимая пальцы Доминика.  
\- Не хочу…  
\- Я тоже…  
Рядом с ними на тумбочке зазвенел телефон - они оба вздрогнули, и Мэтт тут же, недовольно ворча, пополз на другую сторону кровати, взглядом отыскивая джинсы.  
\- Да, Том, проснулись. Да, вызывай такси, - Доминик положил трубку. - Такси будет через десять минут.  
\- Мгм, - Мэтт натягивал джинсы.  
\- У нас есть десять минут, - еще раз повторил Дом.  
Мэтт обернулся, собираясь ответить какой-нибудь обычной шуточкой или куснуть Дома, выказав недовольство, но на мгновение снова выключил интерфейс «лучший друг», встречаясь взглядом с теплым, но уже просящим, взглядом. Мэтт облизал губы и закусил нижнюю, а потом отвалился на спину и Дом тут же навис над ним, положив ладонь под его подбородком, наклоняясь и целуя. Мэтт запутался пальцами в его волосах на затылке, перебирая их, напитываясь Домом насколько возможно, и сам же оттягивая его от себя за волосы через несколько бесконечных секунд.  
\- Мне нужно успеть переключиться, - прошептал Мэтт, разглядывая серо-зеленые глаза, челку, светлые брови, нос, губы. Теплые, мягкие, вкусные губы - они действительно казались очень вкусными - вкус, который он не сможет почувствовать до самого вечера. Доминик кивнул, соглашаясь и точно так же разглядывая Мэтта, касаясь взглядом каждой мелкой детали. Иногда эти взгляды проскальзывали в течение дня, попадали на камеры и чтобы не делиться своей личной жизнью со всеми, им приходилось…  
\- Хватит пялится, как влюбленный идиот, - рассмеялся Мэтт.  
\- У тебя идиотский смех, - хмыкнул Дом, отстраняясь. - Снова умыкнул мою футболку?  
\- Не хрен разбрасывать, где попало, - пожал плечами Мэтт, расправляя на животе край футболки Дома, в которой тот ходил весь вчерашний день, а значит сегодня, она все еще пахла им.  
\- Иди ты к черту, она лежала в чемодане!  
\- С каких это пор спинка кровати стала чемоданом? - хмыкнул Мэтт, глянув на Дома.  
\- Ой, иди ты, - вздохнул Дом, надевая свежую рубашку. - И не смей завтра одевать ее.  
\- Да сейчас, - усмехнулся Мэтт. - Чтобы меня в педики записали? Я с удовольствием оставлю этот титул в группе за тобой.  
\- Убью тебя, Беллс!  
\- Слышу совсем другое, - улыбнулся Мэтт и Доминик на мгновение растерял запал, снова откровенно глядя в его глаза.  
\- Время поджимает…  
Мэтт кивнул:  
\- Я знаю. Идем, «лучший друг»…


End file.
